Sei Taria
Sei Taria was Supreme Chancellor Valorum's aide. Career Sei was born on Coruscant. Her choice of occupation was pretty much limited to socialite, scumbag, Jedi or senatorial aide, so she chose the latter. She attended the Galactic Senate's Aide Training School, and completed an 8 year program in Aidetude. Upon her graduation, she was initially placed in the aide pool, where senators without designated aides could go for assistance. It was here that she began working with Senator Palpatine, whose aides had a tendency to be mysteriously electrocuted. Palpatine taught her many tricks to work around Senate procedures, and how to make sense of the complicated bills commonly discussed. Palpatine also advised her to latch onto Finis Valorum, since he had no aides and was likely to follow in the footsteps of many of his ancestors by becoming Supreme Chancellor. Sei approached Valorum and volunteered, but he rejected her, claiming he didn't need any aides. Palpatine decided to up the pressure by suggesting that taking on a female aide might quiet certain rumors about him that had begun to spread. It turns out those rumors were true, and started by Palpatine. Valorum then agreed to hire Sei. Supreme Aide When Valorum was, predictably elected Chancellor, Sei became one of the most powerful people in the Senate. Since Valorum didn't really know what he was doing, and was not a fan of talking to people, Sei was responsible for meeting with senators and played a large part in setting the Senate's day-to-day agenda along with Mas Amedda. Since she still held Palpatine in high regard, and also happened to be sleeping with him, the senator was able to make sure that Valorum's chancellorship did not get in the way of his own personal plans. When it came time for Valorum to be removed from the Senate, Palpatine recommended to Sei that she retire, since he had no place for her in his administration. She felt somewhat betrayed by this, since she had remained loyal to him for so many years, but went along with his suggestion. After After that, Sei found that her aide skills did not translate well to civilian life. She worked for a few years as a waitress, but found the work unfulfilling. Also, she sucked at it. When the Empire was formed, she sent a text message to now-Emperor Palpatine once again offering her services, but his response was simply, "lol, Ur 2 old 4 me ;)" Frustrated, she tried to re-enter the Senate aide pool, but found that the procedures of the Imperial Senate had changed too much. She decided to write a book exposing the underhanded schemes used by Palpatine to secure his own power, but when the book was released, it received poor reviews. Many critics felt that it relied too much on lengthy descriptions of Palpatine's anatomy, and glossed over much of the political intrigue that it promised. Palpatine briefly considered filing a defamation lawsuit, but decided to just send his apprentice to kill her instead. Category:Galactic Senate Category:Coruscant Category:People killed by Darth Vader Category:Authors